


Territorial Vampire

by Minx



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minx/pseuds/Minx
Summary: With Charlie killed in a robbery gone bad, the townspeople of Forks dropping off like flies under mysterious circumstances or disappearing altogether, Bella decides to far away in hopes of luring trouble away from her childhood home, knowing its the work of the scorned lover of a dead mate. Little did Bella know that her tribulations were about to start when she accidentally moves into the territory of the wrong vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With Charlie killed in a robbery gone bad, the townspeople of Forks dropping off like flies under mysterious circumstances or disappearing altogether, Bella decides to far away in hopes of luring trouble away from her childhood home, knowing its the work of the scorned lover of a dead mate. Little did Bella know that her tribulations were about to start when she accidentally moves into the territory of the wrong vampire.

I do not own Twilight characters.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Peter

Watching, waiting, hiding, or do they call it stalking nowadays? 

Probably.

I had watched the delicious little morsel in front of me now for weeks. 

Her delicate scent was addictive leading me to her. Like fresh honey and orange and something slightly floral. 

Her routine was like clockwork, she never deviated from it. She hustled into Dan’s bar and grill every evening for work and after her shift was over she ordered her dinner to go, then left.

She was perceptive. Too much so. She knew someone was watching and at times I liked to play the game, letting her get a glimpse of me. 

I’m there and then I’m gone. 

But I’m not really gone and she can sense it.

She feels my presence, and I enjoy how responsive her body is to my nearness even from afar. 

Her head whips. In all directions not seeing anyone.

But I am there, in the shadows watching, waiting for the right time. 

What is more surprising is that she knows of the supernatural world. I’ve heard her quiet mumbles, that no one else hears when she whispers “stupid vampires are everywhere.” 

Yes, my little woman knows too much. Much too much for her to be safe for long in her human state.

Silently, I keep sentinel over her.

No one dares enter my territory knowingly unless invited. She is my territory, and others of my kind heed to my warnings. Legend of my reparation reaches far and wide. I am deadly and have no qualms about killing when necessary. I have no scent, Mali g me near impossible to track, word travels fast and everyone knows when I claim a new territory. My mark is painted in many places, ‘P’ with the ‘W’ overlapping; initials many fear. 

You just don’t fuck with Whitlock’s. 

She lives in a two-story log home, in a secluded area not far from the city Adrian, in Noble county Minnesota. 

My watch is extensive. 

No stone left unturned. 

I care for what is mine and I’m a selfish bastard. 

Her home smells of cinnamon and clean linen, but not spice because she doesn’t like their combination. 

Her body is fit and she is a force to be reckoned with, a warrior’s wet dream, a woman who can handle the beast.

She starts her weekdays with karate and kickboxing, she mediates to stay focused and relieve stress. 

Yes, my little woman is so much more than she appears to be. 

She carries a cell phone wherever she goes, only receiving calls from two people, both male, once a week. I can tell these people live far away, and the longing in her eyes tells me she misses them in some way. My jealous nature does not approve but I will tend to that matter another time.

She is both sexy and confident and she handles herself well, she never flaunts her skill unless physically provoked to protect herself. 

Those who have crossed that line, have never done so again.. 

She is blunt and provocative. 

She likes to flirt and sometimes talks trash, but to hear words worthy of a sailor’s blush come from her mouth is somehow more arousing than the innocence she sometimes radiates, though she is not innocent, not by far. She plays it well when need be. 

She is special, very much so, and soon … very soon we will get better acquainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Territorial Vampire  
CH 2______________________________________________________________________

 

~Bella~

It had been four months since I moved here to Minnesota. I had lived with my father Charlie until he was killed in a bank robbery gone wrong in Seattle, Washington, near our home. A lucky shot to the heart, he died instantly. Charlie was a quiet man, but he always made sure I was taken care of. Even in death, I found he had managed to make sure he wouldn't have to worry about me needing anything. Leaving me with his estate and large insurance policy.

My mother Rene was out and about with her new husband Phil, the minor league baseball player. Moving from place to place wherever he had to go for games and such. In the beginning, she stayed home with me, but I knew she wanted to be with Phil, so I took myself out of the equation. She had someone now to take care of her and make sure the bills got paid and Charlie had no one until I came home.

With Rene I learned to grow up fast, learning to cook and manage money. My mother was wonderful, but she needed someone to lead her by the hand so to speak. She managed the best she could, and we survived. My mother loved me, but she wasn't emotionally ready to deal with that much responsibility.

When Charlie died, Rene tried to convince me to come home with her and Phil. Since I was over 18, she couldn't force the matter and had to accept my decision to stay in Forks.

There I could be protected by the tribal wolf pack until I could set things in order and leave altogether. 

Upon moving to Forks I managed to attract the attention of the local vampire coven. Fell in love, I know silly me, right. Dated the only unattached Male of the group, my blood called to him. He was. a mind reader. and my mind was silent to him. I could see the appeal. I smelled good enough to eat and he could have peace in my presence. All was going fine until they decided to give me a birthday party I didn't want. I couldn't stand to be the center of attention but went along with it because I cared so much for the family, I felt was my own.

Big mistake!

One papercut while opening gifts, and chaos ensued!

The family actually thought Edward’s - the mind-reading boyfriend- brother Jasper was the one who tried to eat me. Ha! 

I knew better. 

Jasper tried to stop Edward from eating me, but, hey, the good die young and all that garbage.

The family loaded up and left Forks, Washington that week. Leaving me there, on my own, having been introduced to a world that I could not defend myself from.

See why the need for wolf shifter protection?

The wolf pack shifters became close friends. We had late night bonfires, cook outside, etc. They kept me grounded and helped the emptiness to not seem so bad.

But then the disappearances started. First just hikers and such, then some of the town folk started to disappear. With a town as small as ours, you tend to notice when the neighbors go missing. 

Deciding I need to distract myself for a while, with high school over and all, I went to a local bar one night and tried to lose myself to the music, let my body sway to the beat and forget the world outside of those walls. 

Dread worked itself into a knot in my stomach, the hair on my neck stood on end, my skin broke out in gooseflesh. Something was not right, death was in the air.

Minutes passed by, or maybe it was hours before I saw a flaming red streak run around the dance floor, brushing past people too fast for them to know what was going on. By the time she stood in the midst of the dancing swaying bodies, a hot hand came down on my shoulder, my boys, I flinched but recovered. 

My attention had been on the fiery redheaded avenging angel, that stood not ten feet from me, staring me dead in the eyes. Her head whipped up as if to look at something over my shoulder, where she noticed my savior stood by me. 

Jacob and his pack of werewolf brothers flanked me, ready to defend me from this fiery avenging angel, Victoria. Beauty and grace, she was, with a knack for eluding trouble when it found her. She was my avenging angel. Edward and his family had killed her mate to protect me, and now she wanted me to pay for Edward’s sins.

She studied the pack, as they tried to both blends in with the crowd and keep an eye on the threat at the same time, not an easy task because we were starting to draw unwanted attention to our situation.

The pack decided to pursue Victoria and casually strolled in her direction. In the blink of an eye, she was gone, with most of my protectors after her. She got away that night at the bar and she was still out there hunting for me. 

Not three days later, Charlie was shot and killed instantly at a bank robbery gone dreadfully wrong I buried my loving father, the only family I had left, I set our affairs in order sold the house, then went to see Jacob and Sam. Sam was the Alpha of Jacob’s pack.

I let them know that I had Charlie’s and my affairs in order, gave an envelope from the bank and the keys to my truck to Sam, because Jacob had a car of his own, that he had rebuilt himself. About that time a taxi showed up and blew the horn, we loaded my things in the trunk and I left for the airport, telling my friends that they didn’t need to know where I was going and that hopefully when I left the threat would follow me and leave the sleepy little town of Forks alone.

They tried to argue but I didn't give them a choice in the matter. Yes, they would protect me as much as they could, but my being there put the whole reservation in jeopardy.

Later they would find I had set up a saving and checking account with half a million dollars in each account. Making sure that the pack would be cared for after all the help they had given me.

When I got to Minnesota, I got me a hotel, found me a car dealer and bought a 4x4, hard cab Jeep. The winters around here were harsh, and I would need it if I had any intention of getting around in the fast approaching season.

Looking up a real-estate agency, I made some calls and went in search of my new home. The perfect two-story log home, fully furnished, freshly made, private land and a lot of it too, secluded. I had an in-ground swimming pool in the backyard, with a huge privacy fence around it. A Jacuzzi hot tub, on the second floor, covered balcony off the master suite.

The home was beautiful, and I wouldn’t have any nosey neighbors, so I bought it and set up housekeeping right away. The four million dollars from Charlie’s insurance and other things I put into a bank account, savings and checking. After I was familiar with the area, I sought out a job. No, I didn’t need it, but I couldn’t just sit around, doing nothing all day.

Karate and kickboxing were my highlights of the day, I advanced quickly and became a black belt in no time. Sensei John was proud, to say the least. Mind and body no longer at war with one another, grace and confidence set in. I could focus again on something besides looking over my shoulder, and Sensei John started me on weapons training, hand to hand combat and the art of invisibility. 

Then kickboxing and strength training were added to my list. Sensei pushed me to join the tournaments, but I respectfully declined. Stating I wished to keep my skills hidden, I did not wish to be the center of attention. He understood and said he was proud that I didn’t want to show off. Sensei’s words ringing in my ears from time to time, ‘the cocky get killed and the good die young. So, stay calm, be realistic and don’t be too good in your life.’ 

My new finely tuned senses were what allowed me to know that a new vampire had been stalking me. Victoria outdid herself this time. This man was not some young crazed vampire waiting for a kill, he was seasoned and deadly and I know for a fact he was after my little-toned ass. 

It had been nearly four weeks, and still, he stayed in the shadows, watching, waiting only showing himself every now and again to taunt me, showing me, he knows who I am and he’s about to put an end to it. 

Looking out my window I can feel the vampire warrior’s eyes on me. I can’t see him, but somehow, I know he’s out there. Why he doesn’t make his move I don’t understand. But just as I’m alive, I know he will, I will not escape this one. No, he will be my undoing.

My home is filled with weapons, swords to iron axes hung on the wall, to spears in the corners. They may look like simple decor, but I decorated with these weapons so that I have easy access to them. I couldn’t run fast enough to get away, and I couldn’t do physical combat with no weapons. Hand to hand gives them to close a chance.t ok gran an arm.

So, with my weapons, I can fight a good fight, even though I know it will only end with my death, knowing I will only be delaying the process, I can fight.

With a sigh, I decided I needed to unwind a little. My dinner in one hand, a glass of wine in the other, I head upstairs. Sitting my food and drink on the bedside table I open the balcony doors, flip a few switches, and the Jacuzzi comes to life, flip another switch and the underwater lights come on. 

It may have been mid-November here, and cold as a witches’ tit, with snow, already flying, but that hot tub just hits the spot, no matter the weather. I slid back inside my bedroom and pulled on my bikini, grabbed my robe, hung it on the side hook and grabbed my meal, settling myself into the water.

“Ah.” I sighed letting the water melt the stress away. I picked at my food and drank my wine when I was done, I close my eyes and just listen to sounds around me. The hum of the Jacuzzi lulls me till my eyes start to droop.

Not the best thing to do, falling asleep in the hot tub, death by drowning I suppose would be better than massacre by a vampire. I know silly little thoughts when I should be waking my ass up and getting the hell out of this water before I do drown. But my body just wouldn’t cooperate.

Next thing I knew is that there’s an unfamiliar voice coo-ing to me like I was a little child and a cool finger running down my nose.

“Wakey, Wakey, Lil’ suga’. Ya, don’ need t’ be sleepin’ out here. It’s not safe for ya.”

 

Several things happened at that moment. First, the hand that went with the voice decided it wanted to touch the whole side of my face. It curled gently, around my jaw, a caressing touch. Secondly, my eyes shot open, and third, my brain caught up with what was going on and let me know, real fast, that this person was a stranger, and in my home.

Running off of instincts, my body shot up out of the water, causing said stranger to move out of the way. Then I hustled to put distance between the two of us, moving as far out of reach as possible. In turn, causing me to stumble and slide underwater for a moment as I tried to right myself. 

Spluttering and hacking up water, I stood and faced the intruder. There he was crouched on the side of my Jacuzzi, head cocked to the side, watching me intently with a beautiful smile on his tan-ish white face. Even in the dim light, he was gorgeous. 

Victoria the avenger, had sent her angel of death. He had bid his time and now he was ready for me, I would not make it through this night alive.

Stumbling back, I climbed my way up and over the side of the hot tub, all the while keeping my eyes on the vampire, who was studying me closely.

My heart raced as I stumbled backward, trying desperately to put space between us. But, slowly, he was advancing on me.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” My voice was merely a harsh whisper, but he heard, and his smile got wider.

“Why, I’m here for you, sweet Isabella, but ya already know that now, don’ ya.” He smiled coyly at me. 

Bastard.

I backed up to the doors, and managed to get it open, slipping in and closing it as fast as my trembling hands would allow me, I locked the door knowing it would just barely slow him down.

He stood with his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face, and just shook his head at my attempt to block him out. Turning on my heel, I sprinted as fast as I could and headed for the stairs. Being soaking wet still, I slipped at the bottom the stairs and went skidding across my hardwood floors.

My body screeched to a halt, and I clambered up as fast as I could manage. I heard the glass break upstairs in my room and assumed that the vampire had broken the glass out in the door to get in.

How nice of him not to break it off the hinges. 

Racing to the fireplace mantle, I grabbed my samurai sword and tried to hide in the shadows, even knowing it was pointless, my scent and heartbeat would lead him to me like a lighthouse for a ship on a stormy sea. The sword was a gift from my sensei. Though I had refused to fight in torments, he brought competition to me, claiming to better train me. When I was victorious with all those, he brought to me, he presented me with the sword that was engraved with my name and the name of my sensei. 

I held my breath as I heard the vampire come into the room. I could get a better glimpse of what he looked like up close now. His hair was dirty blonde, just like Jasper, and he looked to stand at around 5’ 10” tall. He was strongly built like Jasper was too. His eyes were blood red and he was absolutely fucking gorgeous.

My only chance was the element of surprise because I knew I couldn’t outdo him with speed…and strength was out the window too. Casually, he strolled around the house looking at this and that, admiring my weapons.

His only mistake was when he stepped to close to where I was hiding, thinking I was no threat to him. I took advantage of the situation, raised my sword and with a vengeance, I ran at the vampire about the time his hand came up to rub the back of his neck, with a frown on his face, he started to turn around. I took my swing and managed to slice his arm off at the elbow. It made a gross ‘thunk’ to the floor, and I couldn’t help but be a little bit smug at the look on his face.

The arm came off nice and clean cut, and my sword was still in one piece, sharp as the day it was given to me, so who was I to complain about the mess on the floor.

My angel of death looked at me with a murderous glare while he clutched his stub, eyes filled with pain, apparently realizing a little too late that I was more of a threat than he had initially thought. I smirked, my sword poised to strike again, as he picked up his arm off the floor and started to twist it back into place, he advanced on me. I tried to keep the furniture between us knowing that the one strike would be my only successful one, and it was just a lucky one at that. The venom dripped off my sword as we circled each other, but from a distance. When his arm was back on, he decided to speak to me again.

“Now suga’ tha’ wasn’ very nice at all now was it?” He chastised me. He actually had the nerve to chastised me like I was some sort of pet that should obey his every command. The hell with that, I was nobody’s bitch.

“Come to the wrong house if you were looking for hospitality.” I sneered at him, he looked quite amused though.

“How much is Victoria paying you to come out here and do her dirty work for her? Hm?” I hissed, but he looked confused as he tilted his head to the side, brows scrunched up lips pouched out.

“Don’ know a Victoria darlin. I’m here on my own accord.” He stated calmly, as he stalked closer to me.

“I found somethin I liked and decided it was time to claim it.” He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I struct again swinging at his neck, he barely ducked in time, but I came back fast and tried to take off the other arm, this time. The growl that filled my living room told me that I had at least cut into him, and he was beyond pissed that a human was getting those kinds of licks in on him.

I wasn’t watching where I was going, trying to keep my eyes on Mr. Fang here, and I bumped into an end table, knocking something to the floor. Backing up another step I found out what I had knocked to the floor when I stepped on it and my sound system started blaring out Eurythmics Sweet dreams.

Mr. Fang straightened up and cocked his head to the side at my taste in music. Well, this is one I used when I was practicing with my weapons, or kickboxing or something along those lines. So, I figured I may as well get the last practice of my life in and make it a good one.

I took my fighting stance, my sword posed in both hands, my left arm stretched across my chest my right bent at the elbow level with my shoulder. I twisted my head sharply to the left and then the right popping my neck. The vampire watched me with interest as I prepared to give this fight all I had. All the while never taking my eyes off my opponent.

I bowed my head lightly to my opponent, eyes always trained on his. When I raised my head, I wiggled my eyebrows at him and smirked. If this dude was gonna take me out I was gonna go out a warrior. 

He returned my smirk and bowed, keeping eye contact. Then took a fighting stance before me. Oh yeah, this guy had killer skills even without the vampire stuff to help him along. He didn’t have a sword, not that he couldn’t remedy that if he wanted to, the walls were filled with them, but he didn’t really need one with teeth that sharp. So, with my music on repeat, we began our dance.

“Bring it!” I stated confidently, his smirk grew, and he did just as I asked. I had no delusions that I would make it out of this alive, but I would go down fighting.

He charged me, I dodged. He kicked, I swung my sword and ducked, when he ducked, I did a roundhouse kick and caught him in the jaw. He looked at me, wiggled his eyebrows at me and began again, circling each other, never taking our eyes off of the other, waiting for the next move.

My heart was racing, sweat poured down my body, after half an hour of constant jabs and kicks, punches and the use of my sword, I was starting to wear down, I knew it was only a matter of time before he used his strength or speed to get me, then it would be over.

“It won’t be long now suga’. Soon you’ll be mine.” I didn’t have time to ponder on what he was telling me. But to me, he was just letting me know that soon… he would kill me.

“I know,” I whispered, out of breath, and quicker than I thought possible for my current state of exhaustion, I twirled around and let out my war cry just managing to take his arm off again. I back peddled as fast as I could, to get away from him as he let out a roar and grabbed his arm. He picked up the dismembered arm and looked at me with furious eyes.

Yeah, he’s done playin with his food now …since it bit him back.

Quick as lighting, he lunged forward and punched me, then laid a good kidney punch to me, and I was sure he caused a lot of damage, I tried to fight the pain, but at this point, it was all starting to come down on me full force. I was sure he ruptured something vital. From the hit he got to my face, to the fractured ribs, from the kidney punch, I doubled over, losing my sword in the process. 

Before I could even attempt to try to straighten out of my position, he had his arm back on and was behind me in a flash. 

His hand curled into my hair and jerked me up against his hard chest, and I yelped out in pain. Any wounds I had given him were healed within minutes of receiving them, mine, on the other hand, would kill me most painfully if he didn’t finish the job.

My hand clutched my side, the pain almost unbearable in this straightened position. His free hand slid down my arm to cover my own hand where I held to my injury, trying to sooth the pain, it almost seemed a tender gesture. 

Mr. Fang nuzzled my neck, and I took deep breaths, waiting for him to finish what he was here to do.

“Mi Princesa Guerrera.” (“My Warrior Princess.”) He murmured against my neck. Though I did not understand the language he spoke, it sounded endearing in some way.

The hand in my hair roughly pulled my head to the side, exposing my neck to him. He started at my shoulder and kissed up my neck as he whispered into my ear. 

“Now, mi Princesa Guerrera, I will heal all the damage I have caused you.” He cooed in my ear, and I tried to comprehend what he meant through the pain.

“I have much to teach you suga’ I’ll see ya when you awaken, mi Princesa Guerrera.” Then my clouded mind registered what he meant. He was going to change me.

No dammit, then I would belong to him in the most intimate of ways. I didn’t even know much about this shit. But I knew enough, to know that he would be responsible for me. He created me, he owned me. No! I didn’t know what to do, I was physically unable to stop him.

“No.” I whimpered out. “Kill me!” I hissed.

“Shh.” He shushed me. “You’ve fought well, mi Princesa Guerrera, now it’s time to rest.” He cooed. 

Then he sunk his teeth into my neck and began to drink from me. Soon I succumbed, my hands went limp and hung at my sides, as my energy was drained from my body. The pain started to numb, I heaved a sigh as my head fell limp against my attacker’s shoulder. 

My vision tunneled, I was near fainting. Soon I would be out of my misery at least for a time. Mr. Fang inhaled deeply as he pulled away from my neck and my eyes slid closed as I felt his cool tongue slid over my neck and then I was no more …. At least for a time.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the twilight characters.

 

Normal warnings for my stories. Sex, violence and language. Give or take a few. Bla bla. :D hope u enjoy.   
________________________________________________________________________

 

I felt the amusement dance across my features, as I watched my little spit fire. In her haste to get away from me, she slipped under the water, but quickly righted herself. Of course I would not have let her drown, but I would have waited for a bit, to see if she could bring herself out of the situation.

Up she came, hacking up water, but it didn’t stop her from retreating from me. 

Such a smart lil’ filly.

I grinned as I watched her slip over the side of the tub, and back up toward the door. I straightened out of my perch on the side of the tub, and started to slowly advance on her. 

Isabella fumbled with the handle on the door, and finally managed to get it open. I stood smirking at her feeble attempt to slow me down, after all she knew it wouldn’t stop me. So, I gave her a minute head start, before breaking the glass above the door handle and letting myself inside. 

Quickly, I gave the room a once over, before I continued down the stairs. From the sound of it she plowed up once she hit the landing, and slid to a stop somewhere across the floor.

It amused me to no end that she was still trying to escape me, even though she knew she couldn’t. But really, I would’ve expected no less of her, with her talent and fire she would not give up easily.

I inhaled deeply at the fresh scent of fear and adrenaline in the air, she smelled intoxicating. Knowing she held no threat to me, I decided to take a gander at her impressive collection of weaponry. 

I had no doubt that she could fight, and with sufficiency, with every weapon on her walls, to the ones stashed in small wooden barrels in the corners. She had an arsenal at her disposal, all she needed to do was to pick one up as she went by. 

Clever.

Isabella was nearby, hiding, her heart beat strong like a beacon, begging for me to come claim what was now mine. But, I wanted to draw out the suspense and give her a few more minutes to sweat it out. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I just couldn’t wait to get my hands on my lil’…

The pitter patter of running, wet feet, caught my ear. With a frown, I turned toward the sound just as I had raised my hand to rub the back of my neck, and thwack… the little shit took my arm off just above the elbow with a damn sword.

Well , if that don’t smart just a bit. I glared at the little she demon. Apparently she could do some damage, and from the smug ass smile on her face she knew it too. 

My Isabella wanted to play with her master. Well, I was game for a little foreplay. Grabbing my arm off the floor, I started to reattach it as I advanced on her. 

So smart. She kept her sword at the ready, and the furniture between us. Giving my arm a little twist, once it was back on, I decided to chastise her a little. She might as well get used to it, because soon enough she will no longer get more than just a few words of warning. Once she was changed I would not be as lenient with her, until she knew her place. 

Oh how I enjoyed breaking in a new female, and one that no one else would dare touch.

“Now suga’ tha’ wasn’ very nice at all, now was it?” She looked at me incredulously for reprimanding her, and I knew she was gonna to have a comeback.

“Come to the wrong house if you were looking for hospitality, bloodsucker.” She sneered at me. Oh yes my lil’ mate was definitely a warrior and she amused me greatly. 

“How much is Victoria paying you to come out here and do her dirty work for her? Hmm?” She hissed at me. Hmm, Victoria? Don’t know what my lil’ warrior was talkin about, but if she was in danger, I would just have to take care of that. No way, no how is anyone gonna harm my mate, unless it’s me. Course, I would take care of that later, right now I was gonna play with my little mate for a while.

“Don’ know a Victoria darlin. I’m here on my own accord.” I stated, calmly, while stalking closer to her, but she was sharp minded, her stance moving further away from me.

Such a smart girl!

“I found somethin I liked, and decided it was time to claim it.” I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Dunk!

Holy horse shit! That was a close swing. She’s good with a sword. Nearly took my head off with the damn thing. But her back swing cut into my arm again. Damn! I growled and glared at her. The lil’ snot is feisty. Ha, I’ll never be bored again!

She backed up, keeping her eyes on my every move. She bumped into the end table probably getting a bruise, but it wouldn’t be the last of the damage done to her before this was over. 

Isabella took a step back, and stepped on a remote that had been jostled off the table when she bumped into it. The stereo started blaring Eurythmics Sweet Dreams. I recognized the music as her training song.

I straightened my stance, and watched with pride as she took her fighting stance. She knew she couldn’t win a fight with me. But she was determined to go down fighting. 

That’s my girl.

She stood, feet shoulder width apart, sword poised and ready to strike, a sharp twist of her neck made it crack a little.

Isabella bowed slightly with her head, never takin her pretty brown eyes off of me. Every warriors dream come true. My bitch could not only dish it out but she could take it too. Or well, she would be able to soon.

Oh yeah baby! She raised her head from its bowed position and wiggled her eyebrows at me then smirked. 

 

Giddy, I returned her smirk, and bowed not takin my eyes off my pigeon Then took up a fighting stance similar to hers. Her face showed determination, but her eyes showed resignation. She was prepared for her final battle, the pride I felt could not be compared to any I had ever felt before. She was perfect and all mine. 

She must have had the music set on repeat the last time she had it on. We began our warriors dance as she faced me off. 

“Bring it!” She stated. She was confident, strong, and I was horny as hell, ready to mount her where she stood. How any woman could look so fierce in only a bikini was beyond me. But now was not the time to take her. Mind you, I would, probably as soon as she woke up, and decided to get feisty with me, after all she must know who her master is. And I would enjoy showing her.

With that thought in mind, I advanced on her being. I charged her at a quick human speed and she dogged me with grace and finesse.

I kicked, she swung her sword and dunked. When I ducked she did a round house kick and caught me in the jaw. I wiggled my eyebrows at her as I wiped blood from my lip, and then we began again, circling each other, waiting for the next move.

Her heart raced and sweat poured down her nearly naked body. Her perfect body was starting to fail her now. Exhaustion was takin over her quickly. 

Never fear my mate, your endurance will soon match my own.

“It won’t be long now suga’. Soon you’ll be mine.” I warned her. 

“I know.” She whispered, so winded she was barely able to speak. Yes, she knew I was gonna win. I was proud that she didn’t delude herself.

With a burst of energy, she twirled around with her sword, letting out a high pitched battle cry and the little bitch took off my arm again. 

She stumbled, trying to put as much space as she could between us as fast as possible. 

Yeah ya better scramble, ‘cause I’m pissed. 

With a roar, I grabbed my dismembered arm off the floor and glared at her. She had a smug look on her angelic face. 

Quick as lightning, I lunged forward, and punched her in the face. Then gave her a quick, but very damaging, hit to the kidney I could hear the little pop sound from within her, as somethin inside her ruptured. I knew she had some broken ribs as well.

Isabella’s beautiful face crumpled with pain, and she doubled over, sword still held but loosely in her small hand. 

Quickly, I screwed my arm back on, again, and flitted to her side. Tangling my hand in her hair, I jerked her to me swiftly, her back pressed firmly to my chest. She yelped in pain, and grasped her side with one hand. The other released the sword and it clattered to the floor.

Now was my time to claim my mate. Before the pain would become too unbearable to even think, I wanted to reassure her it would be over soon.

Mi Princesa guerrera. (My warrior princess)

I ran my hand down her arm where it clutched at her abdomen and covered her little hand with my larger one to sooth her. I may cause her pain, but I would also soothe it when needed, and now she needed to know that I would do just that.

Gently, affectionately, I nuzzled her neck as she panted out as much breath as she could stand to take. 

“Mi Princesa guerrera.” I cooed in her ear. The hand I had firmly in her hair I used to navigate her head to the side, giving me better access to her beautiful smooth creamy skin.

Starting at her bare shoulder, I began to feather kisses on her skin, as I whispered to her what was about to take place. My gift told me she expected me to kill her, and that she was gonna be pissed when she found out otherwise. With an inward smirk I continued on with my task at hand.

“Now, mi Princesa guerrera, I will heal all the damage that I have caused you.” I cooed.

“I have much to teach you suga’, I’ll see ya when you awaken. Mi princesa guerrera.” She seemed to realize what I was saying to her, as she tried to struggle through the pain. Though it was a fate she couldn’t change.

“No.” She whimpered out. Ah how precious. My lil’ warrior still trying to fight me.

“Shh.” I shushed her. “You’ve fought well mi Princesa guerrera, now it’s time to rest.” I soothed her.

Then I sunk my teeth into her tender flesh. The supple skin gave way under the sharp point of my fangs. Her delicious flavor coated my tongue as I took hard pulls of her blood into my mouth. I moaned quietly at her flavor, warm and sweet and arousing as hell. 

 

Soon her body went slack against my own. I pulled away and sealed the wound. Biting into my own wrist I bring it to her mouth and flood her system with my own blood.

Now to make her comfortable. 

Soon my beauty, you will open your eyes to your new world and forever be at my side. 

Peter 

My little gal put up quite the battle for a human. I must say I was quite impressed with her battle skills, who would’ve thought that sword was that sharp. Cut my arm clean off. It is such a turn on to be roughed up by my woman! My eyes roll back into my head and my mouth waters just at the thought of havin’ her sweet flesh beneath me. 

Maybe I should’ve felt bad for causin’ her injuries. I don’t! I feel proud of her stamina, skill, and determination. No matter what, I take care of what is mine, and therefore, I would heal any damage I cause. 

Mine!

Yes, she is most definitely mine. Its best that I make sure she understands first hand that she belongs to me, and ultimately, that I am in charge. I felt the tingling in the back of my neck and awaited the information that my gift was about to deliver.

Ah, I see. My lil’ suga plum is gonna be a hand full and it will be a pleasure to break her. Yes, the smirk on my face was liable to become a permanent fixture. 

After I made sure Bella had enough of my blood in her system and the wound on her neck sealed, I scooped her into my arms, headed up the stairs to her bedroom, and lay her gently on the bed. Then I rummaged through her drawers for something suitable for her to wear. I couldn’t have my mate running through the woods naked. No, that wouldn’t do at all. To have another man see her undressed would be quite dangerous... for them.

“Ah ha!” I exclaimed, quietly. I found a pair of her black form fitting training pants and a black tank top. Now, underwear or not? Hmm, yes I think it would be more appropriate to have her in underwear just in case she loses some of her clothes.

Newborns were known to lose clothing at times. I have even seen them come back to camp naked before. A smirk crossed my face at the memory. Nothin’ like a naked female to draw the attention of a whole camp full of males. 

I unsnapped the hook of the swimsuit she had on from the side of her neck and then slipped my arms under her back and felt around for the one between her shoulder blades. Like the pro that I am, it was unhooked easily, and removed from her body. My eyes raked over her full breasts, a beautifully rounded C- cup. 

So full, I had to give ‘em a little squeeze. It took a lot of self-control for me not to take her right at that moment. It wouldn’t be the first time it had happened. For a mate to be claimed while goin’ through the change, was very common occurrence. But I’d rather have her able to put up a fight first. It just makes it all the more exciting for me.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I then moved on to the next piece of clothing, at each hip the bottoms were fastened by a hook. I unfastened them and pulled the wet bottoms off as well.

“Oh my ...baby, ya as bare as the day you were born.” I murmured to her although she couldn’t hear me yet. I had to put my fist in my mouth and bite down for a few seconds to control the urge to ravage her small body. I do love me some good pussy. I leaned closer to her little sanctuary and inhaled her flavour deeply.

“Mm.” I breathed as I leant down and run my tongue up her slit, lapping at her natural juices. 

Once …

Twice…

Three times. 

I moaned again, but I leave her be, for now. Okay, so my control leaves something to be desired. She tasted sweet and musky like a real woman should, with just a hint of cranberry. Peculiar but delicious all the same, though it could have somethin to do with all the cranberry apple juice, she drunk. No matter. I slip her clothes on her body just as I sense someone on the perimeter of the land, one of our kind, and they were movin’ in fast too. They hadn’t seen my mark posted around the area. 

I don’t bother to cover my girl up, she would keep until I could get back to her. A quick peck on the lips and I leave her to her rest, while I tend to our unwanted company. My sense of knowing tells me that the company is a threat to my newborn and no one threatens my baby without paying the price. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The new vampire was heading in from the east, but suddenly I realized that our visitor was plus nine more. By twos and threes they crossed over my territory line, young, newly made, just under a year. But they had enough restraint to stop and wait for commands from a superior. I made it into the big oak tree in the yard just ten seconds before they came into view. My gut clenched with anticipation and rage.

Rage for the ones who would dare step foot in my territory and dare to harm that which belongs to me. My mate! Anticipation of the fight to come. These children were no more than a warm up exercise for me. Their master was the only real threat…then my neck tingled with the knowledge that more were on their way. But these were not…enemies. 

Three Volturi guards. They had been hunting the small army of new children. Ah yes they want to play with the rambunctious children as well. 

A woman. About 5’6, a wild set of fiery red locks hanging midway down her back came into view. She wore an evil triumphant look on her face as she sniffed the air. 

“I found her.” She gloated. This must be the Victoria my Isabella thought I worked for.

I watched from my perch, to see what she would do. She praised her children for a job well done and set to giving them posts about the property to guard with promise of a feast after she had her fun with the ‘cattle waiting in the barn’.

Evil wench. 

The nerve of her referring to my mate as cattle. I’ll have to teach her some manners for that slight. (Yes, evil is my middle name tonight.) 

As the red head moved out of site, I changed positions so I could follow her unseen and unheard. She was scoping out the place, looking for the best way to enter the house. At this point Isabella was sleeping; the change hadn’t progressed far enough yet to speed her heart, just enough to start healing her injuries. So this ball of avenging fire would only suspect her of sleeping, not know that she was changing..

Evil red smirked as she noticed the balcony with the Jacuzzi, then she scaled the walls. Silently, I moved down onto the balcony and watched as she peered into the window of the glass door. 

The Volturi guards were quickly closing in on the young ones and would soon be very busy. I smirked knowing Evil Red would be without backup. 

“I will have my revenge now, Isabella Swan. Ha, ha, ha.” Yeah Evil Red had some serious problems if she thought she was gonna touch my baby. I think it’s time to show her who just who she was messing with.

Silent as the night, I slipped up behind the red haired beast, just as the noise of the fighting began around the perimeter. Evil Red whipped around at the noise with a hiss, which brought her face to face with numeral Uno. 

“Excuse me ma’am. Is there a reason you’re trying to kill my mate?” I drawled out and if the woman could she would have soiled her drawers right then and there. As it was she did pee just a little and I grinned at the thought of scaring the piss out of her. 

Evil Red backed away, hissing like a snake ready to strike as she crouched ready to defend herself. My smirk was evident as she took in my appearance, she could tell by looking at me that I was a seasoned warrior. 

“Your mate? Who are you?” She hissed, her eyes darting around like a wild animal that was trapped and trying to find an escape.

My smirk grew wider. My gift was telling me she would bolt after she knew my name and now I had a heads up to block her. She wouldn’t leave this property alive. No one threatens my mate and lives to talk about it. Well okay, maybe the Major, but that’s beside the point. I tipped my cowboy hat in a mannerly fashion.

“Peter Whitlock at your service ma’am and I think ya jus’ signed your death warrant, lil lady. Ya see, I don’t care what ya problem is with my lil woman in there, but I do know ya jus’ stepped in cow shit up to ya waist and ya ain’t got no shovel to dig ya way out.” She looked at me kinda funny with that one and I chuckled as I advanced on her. I caught her by the hair jus as she started over the balcony.

Jerkin her back against me hard and pinning her head so she couldn’t bite me, I hissed in her ear. “Ya picked the wrong one to mess with, bitch, now ya gonna die.” She started to fight frantically, trying to get away from me. I hadn’t got to soak in that hot tub yet and there ain’t no way I was gonna let her destroy it before I did. 

“Tut, tut, lil miss. Can’t have any of that.” I drug her over the side of the banister with me. I planned to put that tub to good use after I got my baby fed up and settled down a little. I would show her how good I could make her feel if she was a good girl.

Evil Red put up a good fight. She kicked and scratched but when she bit me I was tired of playing with her. I knew if I let her loose for even a second she would be gone and I didn’t have the time to track her with my baby transitioning an all. 

So when her teeth sunk into the muscle of my upper arm I growled and hissed before I bit down into the back of her neck ripping a chunk out. She wailed in pain. But she let go of me. I grabbed her head with both hands and gave a quick sharp twist to the left and then the right, effectively tearin her head from her torso. Which granted me a handful of flaming red hair as her body fell to the ground, twitching.

I jerked out a pack of matches lit them, and then threw them on top of the headless body. I stepped back as the ‘swoosh’ of the flames engulfed her and within minutes it was ash.

Slowly, I walked up to the guards who were tearing apart the rest of Evil Red’s children.

As I came into view they gathered around their fire and waited for me to join them. I was still carrying Evil Red’s head by her hair, swinging it and bumping it off of a tree here and there. I smirked as she screamed in agony at havin watched her only body burn to ash.

“Gentlemen.” I nodded at the guards and receiving in turn a formal bow. Good to know they still respect the Whitlock’s.

“Sergeant.” They greeted in unison. Ha lil snots better show respect, we Whitlock’s raised their sorry rear ends. And by raised I mean trained em.

“Report!” I snapped and Felix, a huge hulkish vampire, stepped forward. 

“Master Caius sent us out to hunt the newborns that have been leaving quite a mess. We’ve been able to trace them from Forks, Washington all the way to here. You would think their master would have been more careful than this.” Evil Red chose that moment to shriek and I gave her a quick slap on the cheek and shook her a bit.

“Keep quiet until I say otherwise.” She sobbed brokenly,poor thing. I can’t wait to till my baby is awake; she’ll have so much fun with her new toy!

“You’ve been a busy girl, Red.” I replied absently.

Alec stepped forward, I nodded my greeting waiting for him to speak.

“We were told to eliminate the newborns, their master and the reason for their creation.” He glanced out at the house then back at me as I growled.

“We’ll the job has been taken care of. Ya killed the babies, the master is…(I looked down and held the head up higher) well mostly dead.” I said with a smirk. 

“As for the assumed mark, well she’s mine and her human life has already been forfeit.” I glanced again at the balcony doors.

“She a changin as we speak and she is now my property. You’ll make sure the master is well informed of this. Caius will only want to see for himself but other than that he won’t have a problem with what I claim as my own and this baby is mine. My mate. No other man shall have her.” I growled low in my throat and started toward the house. My guests following on my heels so that they could confirm with their own eyes for their masters that what I said was true.

 

This time I took the long way around, I needed someplace to hide my little gift. We came in through the back door and into the kitchen. I crinkled my nose up slightly at the dripping goo comin from my whimpering head and set her in the sink before dusting off my hands. 

My girl liked a clean house and would throw a fit if I didn’t have it cleaned up by the time she awoke. The thought brought a grin to my face as I searched through the cabinets for somethin big enough to put a head in.

“Ah ha!” Oops, I seemed to have started my guests. They were a bit jumpy; I just grinned a little sheepishly at them and pulled out a big soup pot. I went about my business tryin to make Evil Red fit into the pot to placin the lid on top. Didn’t want to ruin the surprise, after all.

“Now ya be a good girl while I wait for my mate to wake up. She’s gonna love her new toy.” There might not be anything but a head in my hands, but until it’s burnt she can still talk and right now she was screaming and wailing trying to get over the shock of her body being gone.

“Shush up now my baby’s tryin’ to rest. She’ll see ya in a couple of days.”

“No, please no, kill me, please, finish it. Please!” I smirked and just shook my head no.

“I reckon my baby will want to say goodbye first.” I considered putting the head into a metal trash can on the porch but decided against it at the thought of havin to chase down some nosy animal to get my head back, so the pot it was.

 

I had to give her a couple of good shakes and smack her into the side of the sink a couple of times, but she got the message and settled down to whimpering so I could get her in the pot. You wouldn’t think a head could wiggle so much without a body.

 

“Follow me gentleman I’ll let ya have a gander at my baby before I send ya away.” I motioned for the three Volturi guards to follow me through the house.

I watched by the foot of the stairs as the men surveyed the mess in the living room. Alec exchanged glances with Felix and Demetri. Demetri was the brave one.

“What happened here in here?” He asked as I smirked at the exchange.

“My lil princess got feisty! Put up a heck of fight. But after she cut off my arm for the second time I’d decided she had proved herself worthy enough, so bit her.” I said with a serious face as I watched my words sink into their little minds. Ha, for Volturi guards they’re slow. Felix was trying to keep a straight face. 

Alec would not even try with pretenses and abruptly started a low chuckle that quickly built into a full blown laugh. He was bent at the waist slapping his knee with his hand.

Demetri looked confused at first then astonished. “She cut your arm off?” I grinned, holdin up two fingers.

“Twice.”

“She’s already deadly and not even through the change yet.” Ah, I was a proud papa and she wasn’t even awake. 

“Master Whitlock has met his perfect mate.” Alec commented. I nodded, agreein with him one hundred percent.

“Come. See my mate and leave me to tend to her in peace.” My serious change in tone had them soberin up and standin to attention. They knew I was dead serious and to think anything but that would be detrimental to their health.

They followed me up to the bedroom. I glanced over my shoulder and smirked as I opened the door. They followed me into the room.

I stopped them at the foot of the bed. We gazed down at my little one, her heart had sped up and she whimpered low little whines, but never screamed. We watched as before our eyes the miracle of the vampire change began to heal the bruises on her beautiful face and body. 

“A beauty to make all women weep and all men lust after her. Well done, Master Whitlock. Your brother will be quite pleased sir.” Demetri murmured.

“Indeed.” I replied as the overwhelming urge to climb onto the bed began to crawl over my skin. The need to touch my mate and know that soon she would be ready for me, for our life together made me twitch.

I did not fight the urge but began to slowly crawl up the foot of the bed. I growled at the men still standing by the bed over my shoulder. My beast no longer tolerated the presence of these males around our changing mate. They were no longer welcome; my possessive side was ready to rub our scent all over her defenseless body.

“Leave us!” I registered the small bow of their heads as the guards backed away from the bed and fled the house completely. Now was the time for me to scent my mate, that or else I’ma gonna have my way with her before she is even conscious. 

Shaking my head I scolded myself. No! I will not take her unconscious… well not this time anyway. I wanted to enjoy her reactions to me. Inhale her sent as she was angry with me, as she feared me, as she desired me.

Slowly, I lay my body over her smaller frame, my shirt long forgotten on the floor and kissed her forehead, then her button nose then her luscious lips. Gently, I moved my hands over her arms and any other place I could touch that my body wasn’t touching already.

 

My beast begged me to free the hard, stiff cock in my pants as we felt her body, so warm and giving under us. But for now, I would be content to scent her body with my own. Purring happily, with my face buried in the crook of my Isabella’s neck I let out a sigh of contentment.

My mate was safe. The threat gone … well most of her anyway and I have a mess to clean up. I kissed her one last time gently but firmly and crawled out of the bed. Adjusting my rather large problem as I headed down the stairs. Growling with frustration, I palmed my erection through my jeans and dropped my Stetson on the couch as I went by. 

“Time to get started on cleanin old boy.” I patted my cock affectionately, as I headed for the kitchen. Well he wasn’t happy with me but we’d get what we wanted soon. The thought was a heedy anticipation.

Setting my pot with Evil Red in it down on the stove I started to clean up the mess we made. I smirked at the thought of manhandling her when she woke up. Oh how I couldn’t wait, she was gonna be pissed. 

Speaking of pissed, I had to take a leak. So, I did what any man would do in a place with no nosy neighbors, and pissed off the porch. With my business taken care of, I busied myself cleaning up the mess we made. I was thinking that after she woke up and I teach her to hunt that I would sneak the head out on to the table top. It would sit on a baking sheet so it didn’t make a mess everywhere, and see how long it took baby to notice a talking head as a part of the living room decorations.

A tingling in the back of my neck caught my attention.

“Ah we have company coming.” She should show up right after our hunt by the time we make it back home.


End file.
